


Where Good Boys Go

by Valiant



Series: Peter's Puppy Adventures [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A tiny bit of spitting like just a little, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Lingerie, M/M, Puppy Play, Top Tony Stark, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Peter is a good boy. He listens to his Daddy and drinks his water. But then he has to go.





	Where Good Boys Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, Val in the house. So this is completely self-indulgent, no lie. Enjoy!
> 
> Please kudos and comment if you liked it to validate me <3

“Woof, woof!” Peter barked, wiggling his bottom causing the tail attached to the butt plug to wag along with him. He licked at Tony’s hand, trying to get the man’s attention away from his tablet and on him. He got all dressed up in Daddy’s favorite white, lace crotchless panties and matching bralette. He even put his puppy collar on and tail in all by himself. He knew for a fact Daddy would be so proud that he would want nothing more than to play with Peter.

Except Tony ignored him. Peter frowned and barked louder, nosing insistently at Tony’s hand.

“Little brat. Fine,” Tony said, setting his tablet down and bringing a hand to the nape of Peter’s neck, scratching it gently, “I see we are feeling like a little puppy today. Well, Daddy will make time to take care of you but he has to get some work done first. Wait here for a moment and be good.” 

Peter could do that. He was always good. He loved being good and loved pleasing his Daddy. Peter could do this all day. 

Tony stood and went into the direction of the kitchen. Peter watched with bated breath, woofing once more when Tony came into view carrying his puppy bowl. Peter loved his puppy bowl; it was baby blue and covered in little white paw prints. Essentially, it matched all of Peter’s puppy gear and the young man liked that.

The bowl was set before Peter and to Peter’s dismay it was full of water and not treats. He whined a little, looking up at Tony in confusion. 

“Drink all that in the next couple of hours. Let Daddy finish his work and then we can play.” And with that Tony turned to his work and the room was silent. Peter bit his lip and looked at the big bowl of water in front of him. Daddy said to drink all of it, but if he did then he would have to pee. If he had to pee then they probably wouldn’t play right away. Daddy would never let him hold it…

Dismayed, Peter obediently lapped at the water like the sweet puppy he was. He followed Tony’s instructions completely within the first thirty minutes and once they were an hour and a half in he really needed to pee. 

Peter whined pathetically. If he had to pee then he would have to be a boy again and not a puppy. Would Tony be disappointed? Peter couldn’t help it though, he really had to go, so bad that he was in near tears. 

The two hours went by and they were now going about 30 minutes over. “Just a little longer, baby. Daddy’s almost done here,” Tony promised, reaching down to caress Peter’s back. Peter whimpered at the contact, wincing as Tony leaned down to feel his tummy. His bladder was so full that it hurt.

Suddenly, Tony pressed down on his tummy and Peter was so surprised that a little bit of pee came out. The dam broke and Peter began to whimper in earnest, trying to show how sorry he was by licking Tony’s arm and nuzzling it.

“Tsk, tsk. Naughty puppy. You had an accident on Daddy’s floor. C’mon now, let me take you out,” Tony admonished, standing as he grabbed Peter by the collar, leading the crawling boy outside. Once they were on the deck Peter saw what Tony meant. He whimpered in confusion, pawing at Tony.

On the deck was a small section of rubber grass that must have been put out earlier in the day without Peter noticing. It was the kind of fake grass used to train puppies to go outside. It didn’t take long for Peter to put two and two together. He whined, trying to back away but Tony’s grip on his collar kept him from going anywhere.

“Nuh uh, baby boy. I need to take you out to pee like a good puppy. With me, now,” Tony commanded in a voice that Peter could never say no to. It was the tone of voice that Daddy used sparingly, that promised trouble if Peter even thought about misbehaving. So, like a good boy he followed Tony to the grass, whining and whimpering as he looked at it. “Get on with it. I don’t have all day.”

Peter took a shaky breath and slowly crawled to the grass. This was so degrading and embarrassing and so...fucking hot. The rubbery grass tickled Peter’s palms as he got into position. He knew exactly what Tony wanted, but it was so embarrassing. How could he pee like this with Daddy watching? It wasn’t the first time they played with pee, mostly Tony watching Peter piss in the shower or into a toilet. This was different altogether.

Tony huffed with impatience and came over, positioning Peter on all fours over the grass mat. “Potty like a good boy or you won’t like what happens, pup. Get on with it,” Tony demanded, tapping Peter on the ass to show he meant business. 

With a deep breath, Peter forced himself to pee on the mat. The sound of light splashing and the hiss of Peter pissing was so humiliating and arousing. By the time he was done pissing he was unbelievably hard.

“Dirty puppy. Your little cock is all hard from peeing outside? Naughty. We ought to take care of that since you were so good for Daddy,” Tony cooed at Peter, ruffling his curls and tugging at his tail. Peter barked happily, lapping at Tony’s hand and wagging his tail. “You think I’m gonna fuck you, huh?”  
“Woof, woof!” Peter barked in an affirmative tone. God he was so ready to have his Daddy in him.

“Not right now,” Tony said, his tone dropping into that register that gives Peter shivers. This tone promised filthy, depraved rewards in exchange for obedience. Peter always got his reward because he was always obedient. “You’re gonna rub your little cock on the ground right there and that’s the only way you get to come.”

Peter whined, wiggling a bit in hesitance. He wanted to be good, he did, but he was a little nervous. They never played like this before.

“It’s ok, baby. You can do it. Do you remember your words?” Tony asked, petting Peter’s back in a soothing manner. Peter nodded and looked up at Tony with trusting eyes. He trusted his Daddy and if Daddy thought he could do it then he would.

Without another word Peter dropped low to the ground and began to hump the piss soaked mat. It was so warm and slippery and wet, the blades of false grass tickling his cock deliciously. He began to hump the ground faster and faster until Tony’s voice broke through the cloud of arousal.

“Stop!” Tony commanded, causing Peter to tense then whine from the loss of pleasure, “Slow down. Make it pretty for me.” 

With the command given, Peter began a slow, sensual role of his hips, teasing himself by pressing the head of his cock in a slow glide against the wet grass. He moaned wantonly, looking at Tony with pleading eyes. All the man did was take his cock out and start to stroke it. Peter began to work harder, occasionally looking up at Tony for the man’s approval.

“You look so slutty like that, baby. Your sexy little ass out for Daddy, your cute little nipples. God, I love when you dress up for me,” Tony muttered, teasing his hand over the head of his cock, “Go faster. Now. But don’t you fucking come until I say you can.”

With the green light given, Peter began to chase his pleasure against the mat, spreading his legs for leverage. He whined and yelped and barked and kept looking at Tony and his cock with begging eyes. Tony noticed.

“Stop,” Tony ordered, walking over to Peter, “Lay down and grab your little cheeks and spread them.”

Peter moved quickly to obey, relishing Tony’s approving hum. The older man wiggled Peter’s tail before slowly teasing the plug in and out of him. The teasing lasted for a few good minutes and Tony let Peter get away with tiny ruts against the floor. 

“Is puppy ready for his Daddy now?” Tony asked, pulling the plug out with an obscene pop. Peter felt a little lube drip out of him and over his balls. He whimpered from the tickling sensation and readjusted his grip on his cheeks, wanting Tony to view his hole like the older man wanted.

Tony dipped his thumb into Peter, moving it in and out very gently before spitting on Peter’s hole. “This is Daddy’s. Always Daddy’s. Puppies don’t put their tails in without Daddy from now on,” Tony said, dipping his thumb between Peter’s cheeks to rub his spit into Peter’s hole. “Hold still, baby boy. Daddy’s gonna fuck you now.” 

The older man took off his suit pants and straddled Peter from behind, the head of his cock nudging behind Peter’s balls, causing the little puppy to squirm. Peter whined again, his whole body clearly begging for Tony to fuck him, from the desperate tension in his limbs to the way his hole that was clenching around nothing. It didn’t take long for Peter to get his wish as his Daddy slowly pushed into him. 

Once Tony bottomed out he gave a few gentle thrusts before setting a brutal pace, draping himself over Peter as his hips pistoned in and out. Peter all but screamed at the sensation, doing his best to hold himself open for Tony to wreck. Everything was perfect. The way Tony was roughly fucking his hole? Perfect. How Tony’s thrusts caused Peter’s hips to grind into the piss soaked mat? Perfect. Daddy’s dirty talk? Perfect.

“That’s right, pup. Cry for Daddy. Come on Daddy’s dick and be a good boy. God your hole is so slutty. You should see how greedy it is, sucking me in. Maybe one day I’ll take a video of it,” Tony growled into Peter’s ear, continuously fucking Peter silly. With a high pitched whine Peter came on the mat, adding his release into the mess of piss all over his cock and tummy. Tony came with a grunt and harsh “Fuck” inside Peter, so much that it started dripping out of Peter.

After a few moments Tony pulled out of Peter with a sigh, sitting on his haunches to admire his handiwork on Peter’s backside. Ever so gently, Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s middle and pulled him up so Peter’s back was against his chest.

“You did so well, sweetheart. Daddy is so proud of you. Such a good little puppy. Let’s get you all nice and clean and then we will cuddle. Sound good?” Tony asked, running his hand through the mess on Peter’s tummy, rubbing it in.

“Woof woof!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr at valiantthewriter.


End file.
